Glimpse of the Dream
by aliedcam1
Summary: Written by the people characters of In a World Without Dreams themselves, this collection of various missions and happenings has been compiled, edited, and now published. Considered a fanfiction of my other work, enjoy this insight into DreamLand.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

ACH RPG from the popular Fan Fiction Story By Alliedcam1 "In A World Without Dreams" created by the loyal members of the ACH clan, edited by Tex and Assimy.

CHAPTER I – The Mission 

With their base personally secured, ACH begins to realize that another clan has begun to setup base on a part of the ring that is so overcast, that the _Pride of Clan Hunters_ did not even realize that that clan was there until only a short time ago.  
In a debate between top officials of the CH clan, it was decided that recon should be taken of this newly setup base, to determine defense, membership, type of membership (gun nuts, mages, sightseers, or pirates, etc) and what their intentions are. Also, the recon team is to figure out whether or not it would be better or not to simply destroy the base before they become a threat.

Those selected on the mission for their stealth and intelligence are:

Larry Thompson under the Alias of Harrod the Jedi accepted the mission. He was a 6ft Jedi in training, Ambassador. He always wore his WWII jacket and black pants. He accepted the mission for he felt that his skills with the force would help him and his team have a better chance of finding the proper knowledge and take care of any bad resistance coming their way. He was surprised to see Tex, his sword instructor and Assim coming along.

Tex was stealthy; she was 5ft 9, and had long, strait, light Brown hair which she kept in a ponytail (like the girl in Tomb Raider) she always had her pistol and Katana with her and was wearing camouflage pants and a white tank top.

Assim was 6ft 3, had short black hair and a Borg-implant in his eye which had gotten him out of a number of sticky situations. His favorite weapon was his mini gun, every one was kind of worried about Assim coming along I mean who could he sneak up on with a bloody Mini-gun? And on top of that he also made so many wise cracks that anyone could shoot him in the dark...

Fox being a sniper knew he would be a vital part to the mission Fox was also 5ft 9 he had short brown hair and wore blue jeans and a yellow T-Shirt with a camouflage baseball cap and Cowboy boots. He brought a shotgun and sniper rifle on this mission. Fox was good with mechanics, so if something broke he could probably fix it. In addition, this mission gave him a good chance to show Tex how cool he was, and get closer to her. Also, he was bored, so it would be good to get off of the base.

Tex rolled her eyes when she saw Fox show up in the shuttle room, she knew his reasons for showing up and chose to ignore him. She had her sights set on someone else, so she rolled her eyes, turned away, found her seat, and awaited lift off. Larry rolled his eyes at Fox's attempt to try to get close to the estranged woman. She clearly had other things on her mind. He stepped into the Star Trek Shuttle, and nearly burst out loud laughing as FOX tried another of his infinite stash of pickup lines on Tex. The Shuttle took off for the landing zone of the new Clan's area without incident.

Assim walked over to FOX, and whispered something in his ear. He walked away with a smug look, and grinned at Tex. Fox's ears went red, and he glared daggers at Assim's retreating back. Assim walked up to the pilot to check up on the ETA, while Fox walked off to ponder what he had just been told with no idea of a comeback. Larry saw Fox go, and was very concerned with just how the presence of Tex would throw everyone else off. He had no delusions though, as he knew Tex as an instructor and comrade in arms, not as a girlfriend. The shuttlecraft touched down easily, and Larry stepped out first, onto the moist grassy soil. When he looked over to where a small lake was, he was surprised to see…

"Looks like some kind of base or something" said Fox "i reckon' we outta go check it out."

"Excellent idea, Mr. Fox." Assim said with of roll of his eyes. He hoisted his mini-gun, and his Borg eye zoomed in and scanned the area. "Clear" He said, and started moving towards the structure.

"Well I know it would be a lot easier if we had some sort of transportation like a jeep" said Fox

Larry rolled his eyes. "We do have one. It's a US Humvee."

Assim leans over to Larry, "I could just shoot him. None would ever have to know. No one."

"Oh ha, ha, ha, your SO funny."Fox said sarcastically.

"Yes i am, aren't I?" Assim gives Fox and big grin, "now get in the damn jeep." Assim turned, and set his mini-gun in the back seat and took the top gunner position on the Hum V.

"Ok whatever lets just go."Fox said as he climbed into the driver seat and turned over the engine as everyone else got in, except Tex, she pulled the katana from the sheath on her back.

"Humvees are loud." She said "It may look clear but I'm not taking any chances, someone could be hiding in the trees or bushes ready to fire at anytime, were walking. Besides it will give you, Harrod, a chance to tone your 'Jedi' senses"

Larry nodded, "I agree with Tex, if you really want to spring a trap, go on a head. No base is ever empty. Remember too, we're here for recon, the humvee is too loud for that to be accomplished properly!"

Larry began to concentrate and reach out with his mind into the Force. He could sense the trees and small animal population around, but more importantly, there was the presence of humans inside of the base, lots of Humans.

"Fine" grumbled Fox as he turned off the hummer and got out. "We'll do it your way"

"Alright, but we'll leave this just in case." Assim reached in the front of the Humvee, and put some sort of device on the wheel, then put an explosive on the undercarriage, right under the fuel tank.

"Remote control," He explained, "for Distraction... or an Entryway"

"If you blow up our car," Larry noted cockeyed," how will we get back to our base without a radio or car?"

Assim shrugged and Larry let it drop, instead putting his lightsaber into his hand.

He began to move down the slope through the misty fog and underbrush, his mind attuned to the Force.

Knowing where everything was, he was not surprised by booby traps or any sensor alarms.


	2. Chapter 2: A Way In

**CHAPTER II – A Way In  
**

Motioning for a stop, he noted over to Fox: "Look up there, a sentry in the trees. Can you take care of him?"

"Well shucks what do you think?" Fox said as he chambered a bullet and took aim as he got the sentry into the scope he squeezed the trigger, which let out a boom and everyone watched as the sentry fell from his position. "Does that answer your question?" he said with a smirk.

"You know someone could have heard that." Said Tex with a Groan. "We'll have to be extra careful not too make too much noise. We need save that for a surprise attack" she said with a smile and wink.

She walked on fully aware of her surroundings and keeping an eye on her apprentice.

"Well if they didn't hear or see our ship land, I'm pretty sure the shot didn't do too much of anything to blow our plan." Said Fox with a smirk.

"Ok fine you can make all the noise you want and when they come to get us well tie you to the tree with a note that says 'i did it'" said Tex sarcastically and a slight gleam of hope.

"Shhh… Someone's coming!" said Larry suddenly.

Quickly, Tex jumped behind a tree and quietly put her sword away then and prepared to capture the on coming victim.

Larry using a trick he had begun to pick up, when the on coming shape revealed itself in the row of trees Larry bound him using the force. The still stunned Fox and Assim were still just standing there. But apparently the fog was so thick, the sentry couldn't see very far in front of him. There was still the problem of the sentry in the tree though, Larry used a Force push on the tree and was able to make the person fall down.

Larry released the sentry after disarming him and tying him up, but kept his mind open and attuned to the Force. No one else was close...  
"Hello there," Larry said to a now wide-eyed looking sentry, "We are just here to find out why you guys are here, nothing else. Then we'll go."

The Sentry spat at Larry's feet, "Until you decide to destroy us!"

"Why would we have reason to do that?" Larry asked frowning.

"Your friend's been stroking his mini-gun like he's climaxing!"

Larry frowned even more, "Can you please stop that sir? I'm trying to interrogate the POW."

"I know exactly how we can get him to talk i saw it in a movie one time I'm gonna need ya'll to hold him and go get me a calf."

"Come on you know that movie what is it...ol' the cowboy way, that's it!" said Fox with pride.

"Nope never scene it, come here and start explaining... Harrod, Captain Assim, sir, keep interrogating the captive," said Tex as she dragged Fox out of earshot of the prisoner. "Ok bub, no wise cracks, start explaining," she said.

"Heh, heh. Time for some interrogation" Assim said with a spin of the barrel. The sentry's eyes opened wide with fear.

Tex shouted over her shoulder: "uh... sir!! i said interrogate not torture!"

The sentry relaxed a little... "Thank you, _ma'am_," he said and then muttered, "These women in DW… all soft."

"I have ears like a bat! I can hear you! So don't speak unless spoken to, _prisoner_!! Till you give info I'm not sweet to anyone..." she turned again to fox, "that includes you..."

Two minutes later Tex and Fox came back laughing. "That's an intriguing idea... ill keep it in mind. but we wont do it this time. So did he say anything Captain, sir?"

Tex walked back to see a heavily sweating sentry. Assim was standing nearby grinning. the prisoner looked up at Tex, "Ah!! Don't hurt me! I'll tell you anything!" he shouted struggling to get away.

Assim looked up and winked at Tex. "See that wasn't so bad," he said to the sentry.

The sentry's sudden shout had startled Tex, she pulled out her Katana in a flash "What the hell did you do?" Asked Tex.

Fox had seen the wink and played along. "Come on tell sweet cheeks here what she wants to know trust me you don't want to see her mad. It's horrible."

Catching on, Tex said in the most evil way possible "aw come on!! I like torture!!" she said licking her sword! "HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Told ya she's crazy," Fox said.

"He's clearly not going to tell us anything." Larry said, "I say we either kill him or knock him out and go on to the base. I vote for capture, Jedi do not believe in killing prisoners, no matter how bad the crime. Also, we've been here too long. Odds are, if this sentries' absence is noticed at the next call in we are as good as detected. Let's move on to this mystery base."

"Aw, man, you take the fun out of everything" said Assim.

"Dang" said Fox.

"ok, 'mister Jedi' " said Tex with a little wink, then she turned to Assim and snapped to attention and said, "Captain Assim? You're the CO of the group so the decision is really yours! Though i suggest go with Harrod on this one... we don't have to kill him and we can use him for a ransom. If they give us the info we want and then they get their sentry back. And we know they are small and need every man they can get their hands on, oh and they don't know how to call a bluff. If they don't value him then we know that they're big enough that it wouldn't really matter! And we should report back to base ASAP! But either way the call is yours, sir!"

"Yep ole Tex has got a point, sir," said Fox

"I've got a better idea." Said Assim, "Fox, head back to the Landing Zone. There should be some active camouflage generators in the back of the humvee. Get them, we'll cloak, and force the sentry to go back to base and open it up, saying he has to tell his superior something, and say his radio broke. He'll get in thru the main door, we'll sneak in too, and Harrod can do some of that fancy Jedi stuff he does and get rid of the sentry threat once we're in."

"Or we could do that! What do you think, Fox, Harrod?" asked Tex.

"That would work, but what if they have thermal sensors on the exterior of their base? Or what if they're Force Sensitive?"

"I already used my thermal vision eye mode," Said Assim, "There are no detection devices save for basic security cameras. As for finding about their force sensitivity… that's your job, Jedi boy."

"Oh, right. It's a good idea then. Let's go" said Larry, and fox took off for the humvees to get the generators."

Meanwhile Tex went to fill in the Sentry "ok bub, here's what your to do" she helped the sentry stand up, and explained what the sentry is to do; "one mess up and its 'bye bye, Dream World' for you got it?!" Tex walked over to where the sentry dropped his gun, picked it up and emptied the clip "so were sure you wont try to turn on us..." she said Tex with a smug look. She crossed her arms, leaned up against the nearest tree and patiently waited Fox's return.


	3. Chapter 3: CORE

CHAPTER III – The Core 

"la la la," sang Fox as he came back with the active camouflage generators, "Here ya go," he passed one to everyone, except the sentry.

"Thanks," said Tex "well if were all ready, lets go!"

Larry activated the active camouflage by smashing the pyramid shaped thing over his head. A shock ran through him, and he knew that the downside to using active camouflage without an armor system what that it would drain the body if used for too long, so he quickly reached out with his mind through the Force and moved everyone forward toward the entrance of the base, being led by the sentry, whom Larry was controlling with the Force.

"Remember, mess up and you'll regret it!" Tex said softly in the Sentry's ear.

"I'd listen to her if i was you," Fox whispered.

The group continued to a sheer rock face and the Sentry pushed a button and waved to a camera, and an opening appeared in the rock side, and it increased until it was apparent that the facade was false.

Following the sentry inside, Larry felt as though a slight tingle went across him as he entered the threshold. He opened his mouth to scream a warning when a voice cut him off, "I think you should put down your weapons."

Larry looked forward to see a big man in a long black coat staring right at him, right through the active camo. Behind him sat two troopers behind mounted machine guns. M-60s by the look of it.

"I trust you are just here to find out our intentions, and that does not require you to have your weapons."

The strain of the active camo was beginning to build on Larry's body, so he and the rest of the squad deactivated their camo.

"Fat chance!" Said Assim raising his weapon.  
"NO!" Shouted Larry.

Fox grab the barrel of Assim's gun and shoved it down "Chill man!"

"Great!!! ALWAYS expect the unexpected!! ALWAYS!!..." said Tex, she really upset that they got caught, "Alright, ok, put your guns away guys." Tex whispered to Assim; "Were in their territory, lets try to make this as bloodless, and diplomatic as possible" she put her pistol in its holster and snapped it shut so that they can see it closed, and put her hands up so that she wouldn't appear threatening. Everyone else followed her example.

"So what do you want," Assim said crossly.

"I would ask the same about you" said the big man

"But you already know that."

"True. but you can tell us why exactly you're inside our base."

"Eh. It was his idea." He said pointing to Larry.

"_MY_ Idea? It was High Command who sent us, and you're our commanding officer! sir, so don't blame me. Just tell him."

"o burn," came Fox from the back

Assim glared at Fox. And turned back to the huge guy. Who had a very confused look on his face.

"Ok here it is..."

Assim proceeded to tell the big guy some complete random story about why they were there. He activated the secondary communication link between him and the rest of the group, and starts a text conversation to plan an escape with them.

Tex messaged: "you could have told them the truth... "were the welcome party " lol and Tex has cookies for you!"

Larry typed: "There is another problem, this guy can do something. It's like the Force, but it's completely different too. I didn't notice it until we got in his line of sight."

"Does this means we're screwed?" was all Fox could say.

"Not if we play this right. I recommend defusing this situation," said Larry.

Larry moved forward toward the man in a black coat with his hands palm up. "We mean no harm. We are, as you said, scouts. Our only purpose for being here is because our Clan has recently fended off an invasion of SeeDs from this Ring and to see more life on this ring made us a bit edgy."

The man nodded, "So you wanted to check us out." The mans eyes narrowed, "that's close enough, _Jedi_." The man's words had finality about them.

Larry winced: he knew that Larry was a Jedi. "I can see we are not going to get anything done here, so can I ask you a question?"

The man in the black coat ran a hand over where a beard would be if he had one. His large head tilted to the side, as though listening to something. "Very well."

"What is your Clan's name, and what is your name?"

The man glared at Tex for a moment before saying, "My name is Craig, and this is the CORE clan."

"Well that's nice to know i guess we can leave now right?" said Fox.

Tex messaged: someone remind me to do a thorough search about the core clan when we get back to base... that name sounds too familiar...

Larry Texts: "No. We need to find out their intentions, I'll leave that to our Assim though."

Tex messages: "oh k! I'm open for suggestions! Though, what if Craig here decides we have different intentions and throws us in the dungeon?"

"Hellooo! Jedi! No dungeon can hold me!" Larry paused, "In addition, I doubt he wants to do that. The Force tells me that he is not willing to take such a drastic step. Plus he does not want to start a war, I believe his clan is small which is why we did not notice them earlier."

"so why don't we just do some Jackie Chan stuff kick ass and get outta here if they're so small?" Fox asked.

"Their small, but they have a "Jedi" he might be of use to us! Maybe even a powerful ally!" said Tex thoughtfully.

"Because, what if we can solve this without gunfire? Are you willing to take the risk of _those_!" Larry pointed to the two machine guns, "In addition, he is still...I don't know...not Force sensitive but...I don't know. Something similar..."

"I think he's 1 of 2 things." said Tex "a Sith or a Jedi there's lots of differences... but 1 thing in common they both are force intelligent. This Craig is probably trying to hide his force... id be careful if i were you... but just to be safe for now and to keep us on our toes lets stick to calling him a Jedi. Okay? And Fox I'd if I were you, I'd stay your hand. AND your tongue... we're guests and i don't know if we can get out of here... i don't see a button on our side of the door..." Tex was a little worried about all this but wouldn't let the clan know. She was strong and felt that she gave the team motivation. It was almost a kind of "If I can do it so can you" push.

A mutter came from Fox "yes ma'am."

"Ok... that's settled then..." said Tex as Assimy walked over to Craig to explain their intentions.

"Man I hope he doesn't screw this up," Fox muttered.

Craig seemed satisfied with the explanation, "Very well come with me, I think we have warmer places to give you council."

He lead them down the hall, but the procession stopped when Tex and a woman who looked much like her stopped in a hallway and began staring at each other.

Startled Tex took a step back and pulled out her pistol. "wha... what are you doing here!?"  
the woman smirked, her figure and looks were very much like Tex's only she had very short brown hair and had a tattoo, on her arm just below the shoulder, it was Japanese kanji for Evil or Aku and instead of a katana and a pistol she carried an automatic rifle, no blades of any kind on her person.

The woman made no gesture to grab her rifle. She just stood there smiling enjoying Tex's sudden fear, "Put your weapon away... I won't hurt you," the woman said, "You need to keep walking or you'll miss your meeting... Tex," she finished before walking away.

Still dumbstruck Tex put her weapon back in the holster but left it unclipped, just in case. She turned to follow the group and saw everyone staring at them... "What are you staring at?" She said angrily. She was very upset that she had just been caught in this very embarrassing situation. "I'll tell you about it later!" she exclaimed and stormed down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Stragety

CHAPTER IV – A New Strategy 

Craig swept down a hallway and turned into a small corridor that had a pair of double doors closed at the end of it. Larry drew deeply into the Force and, with his hands extended, threw the doors open to check for traps. In the same motion, he pushed Craig into the room. Craig either expected it or sensed it. Larry's use of the Force, because he constructed some sort of...shield...and blocked Larry's Force shove from touching him.

"Do you really expect me to have used a trap in here, master Jedi? How would that help our situation any? If I wanted you dead, I would have just used you for target practice."

"Fine, but you go in first."

He did, and Larry walked in and sat down at a large table that looked like it belonged in a conference room.

"I'll start then," Craig said, waving his hand. When he did, a pitcher of punch flew over from where it was on a shelf and landed with some glasses on the table, "My Clan and I discovered this ring after purchasing the information from a crime lord in Vice City, where we all originated. After gathering the Stargate address, we sent scouts through to determine if it was uninhabited. It was, mostly. We like this base, and would prefer if you allow us to remain here, and in return you will receive a non-aggression pact from our part. Think of it as a mutual defense of the Ring."

He gave the away team to discuss the offer. This is how the conversation kind of went:

"Y'all think he's just bull shitting us" said Fox

"I don't know... he might be truthful. What do you guys think?" said Tex looking to Larry and Assim.

"I don't know..." Assim replied with narrowed eyes at Craig. "I trust him about as far as fox could get with Tex." Assim. Tex snorted back a laugh.

"Yep that's pretty untrusting then," said Fox trying to keep a strait face.

"I sense no dishonesty in him." Larry was glaring at Craig though. As if he was trying to find something that wasn't there…

"Yes, but he was able to block your force push. Could he also block your not-so-secret Jedi mind tricks?" asked Assim.

"I am not using a Jedi mind trick. I just do not sense any ill intention from him. It is possible to trick it, but that would take extreme will power. I still think we can trust this guy..."

"Sure why not?" Fox asked.

"Like I said he seems truthful, lets get back to base and talk it over with Ben and some other people... well get back to the Core in a sort of 'don't call us well call you' way." Said Tex.

Larry moved forward to where the lone Clan Leader was standing, Larry opened his mouth, but Craig beat him to it.

"Of course," said Craig very casually "you need time to talk it over with your own Clan Leader. When can I expect to hear from you?"

Larry thought for a moment, "In about three hours, unless the High Command takes longer to decide then I expect." Craig nodded and gave a gesture that told them that the conversation was over. Everyone began to leave the room, and walked out of the base without incident.

They reached the humveewith out any problems. "Don't forget to disarm the bomb, FOX," Larry whispered speaking of the booby trap they left on their warthog, "It's a very long walk home, and I want to radio Marquis for evac."

"Gotcha," said Fox as he hit a few buttons on the Bomb.

"Man I thought we'd never get out of there." Said Tex more at ease, "Not seriously but I certainly felt like it. Especially with her there" she said under her breath. Immediately after the bomb was defused she got on the Radio and called for transportation to the CH HQ.

bzt "recon team to HQ awaiting evac over" bzt "is everyone ready?" She received nods from everyone "let's see… weapons, car.. 1-2-3-4 personnel. yup were set. unless anyone needs to go to the bathroom before we leave..."

"Well now that u mention it," said Fox with a grin, "Nah I'm just kidding, let's go."

"Ok!!! Beam us up Scotty..." Tex cleared her throat "I mean Maquis!"

"O man this is gonna be so cool!"

"Commencing transport," came Maquis' voice over the radio.

Blue lights surrounded the party and their equipment. But there was one problem, according to the charts on Maquis' computer. There were only 3 patterns. Fox, Assim, and Larry all came off the Pad but no Tex.

"Sir it looks like Tex's Pattern got diverted to another Pad. When transportation gets diverted like this, the person gets sent to the closest functioning transporter pad. My guess would be in that building you just came from."

"Hi!! EV…er…y...one? ... Damn, I'm gonna kill him!! you where am i?"

the Guard in the transportation room was still surprised. But slightly amused at Tex's sudden change of attitude "You're in the CORE command transporter room," the guard said, and then he radioed for some "assistance."  
without a radio to reach Maquis or the knowledge of how to use the controls she couldn't "turn around" and get back to the Clan Hunters... she was stuck...for now.


	5. Chapter 5: Caught

CHAPTER V – Caught 

Back at the ACH Headquarters Allied Assim and Fox were trying to figure out a way to get Tex back…

We need to go and get her, and reinforcements are to far away." Larry looked over the crew. "Assim, it's your call, but as this is a Clan and not an army, I'm going into to get her. A Jedi is no small warrior."

"Yeah I'm with Jedi boy, I'm going in with him," Said Fox sternly, "I'm not just gonna leave her behind like that now y'all can either stay here or get off your asses and help us rescue her."

Maquis stood up "I'm in… I screwed up and didn't try to fix it before." While everyone went to recruit more people for the rescue mission Maquis Got Ready. "Fox, Jedi lets go!" came his Voice over the intercom.

Tex impatiently walked back and forth in the transporter room when Craig and the identical woman walked in with two more guards. Tex glared at the woman. "What is SHE doing here" said Tex irritated.

"She asked to come along," said Craig politely "said something about wanting to catch up on old times. I came to ask how and why you were back in my base without my permission."

"To you Sir. I'm sorry for the intrusion, my team was being beamed back to Base when my Track got messed up and i was sent to the closest transporter pad. Or... here. My team should Be here soon to pick me up then we will be on our way. As for HER... i have nothing to say..."

"Well" said Craig a bit taken back. "Since you are here i guess well make you a guest here you might as well have a r… yes Capt. Squishy?" the woman "Squishy" whispered something to Craig "yes that's a good idea, you may be the one." he turned back to Tex "ass I was saying. You might as well have a room for now and an escort, your escort will be Squishy."

Tex's mouth dropped, she quickly pulled herself together "yes sir..." she said with a sharper glare to squishy, who was just standing there, smiling like a child who just got her way.

"Good!" said Craig with a smile "i will see you around then, Squishy please show our guest to her quarters."

Back at ACH they were discussing the plans for the mission…

"I would recommend a different approach than before;" Suggested Allied "They would be most prepared against an air assault. So why not just transport a crack team into the midst of their base?"

"Sounds good!! Let's go!" Said Fox, "I'm lock, stock and ready to go YEE HA!!!"

The members of the rescue team were transferred into the _Pride of Clan Hunters_ to where they would be sent down into the CORE clan's base. The teams consisted of Harrod, Assim, FOX, Maquis, and Biffy who decided to help out.

Captain Whitestar greeted the members of the Rescue team as they materialized outside of the Transporter. "We will be using a different kind of transport method in order to insert you into the CORE base. They have an anti transport field, but we have a new piece of technology that should get us inside. The Gou'ld use a form of transportation called 'The Rings.' "  
Larry looked cockeyed at him.

"No really, the rings de-materialize you and then carry you down to the destination where you materialize. Only difference is, the rings actually serve as protection while in transport, thus allowing us to enter their base through the shields."

"Wow! I don't know what you just said but ok!" Fox said scratching his head.

Whitestar shrugged, "Neither do I, really. Nor does John Call I think. He just put them in."

"Oh, ok let's just go," said Fox confidently. "As long as it can get us in and save Tex I don't care."

Tex and Squishy were walking along the long corridors in silence, When Tex finally decided to break it. "So... Squishy? What gave you that idea?" asked Tex as they walked down the hallways of the CORE Building

"It's what I do to my enemies..." Said Squishy blankly.

"oh... k... What ever happened to ash? I thought she burned people… cut them to pieces and burned the remains!! Now she carries only a gun a cheap way of killing… I guess squishy is a good name… you squish your enemies along with your honor… some sister… I wouldn't be surprised if Ra was at the temple of Morg right now scratching your name off the family charts…"  
"My Fate is none of your concern Rose!!!!" said Squishy In a rage. "and anyway look who's talking! You carry a gun too!!!"

"At least I still carry the sword of our Fathers!! And use it on a regular basis.. this is the 2nd time I've seen you and you have yet to show the tiniest respect to our Ancestors by carrying their sword."

Silence followed until they reached a guard standing next to a door… here they stopped, and Squishy spoke again. "These are your quarters… this guard will be here for your assistance at all times…"

She turned to leave when Tex stopped her "why are you here… what is your clan's real intentions…."

"Me?" said Squishy "I'm here just like everyone else… to have a good time. the clan? they are trying to establish a base and recruit. After that is none of your concern." She turned and left…

Tex sighed and turned around to find the guard standing there with a confused look on his face. Tex glared at him, "You're assistance is no longer needed."

The guard simply laughed "HA!! That's funny! If you need to leave ill be here to escort you….if your hungry there is a food simulator in there…"

**_Tex growled as she walked in._ "Why couldn't I have been a Jedi like Harrod" _she thought._**


End file.
